The Headless Blader
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: (OC required story)During a camping trip,OCs found themselves on the wrong side of the forest and is face to face with the headless blader What will Happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone!  
Musca(You are seriously starting to become a spoiler!):There we go again**

**Me:Get Out!Everyone, Welcome to the creepiest….MUA HA HA**

**I need 5 brave OCs who will face…THE HEADLESS BLADER!**

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Age: (Not bellow 11,it is not safe)**

**Crush: (Sorry,but please do not use Bao and Nile)**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Bey:**

**Moves**

**Others: (Sickness,Injuries,Allergies?)**

**Me:Thanks and see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi!I am back!

**Gin :CN here is saying that she doesn't own any characters accept for Neptune**

**Me:On with the show**

"Morning,Ocean!" A dark blue hair teen said,she had put a some muffins into the oven as a light blue hair girl walked down the spiral stairs. She was dressed in a grey jacket ,she had put on the hood revealing only her light blue eyes. "What is the activities today,Gin?" asked the 12 year old as she flung herself on the couch. She yawned again, "Neptune,we need to go out as soon as possible!"

"Why?"Neptune asked as she lowered the hoodie,Gin facepalmed . "Gosh...you really are suffering from short term…"Gin said as she took out the muffins from the oven.

Flashback:

_Girls were outside listening to the boys conversation_

"_Let's go to Dark Edge forest! " a boy with white hair said, "It may be the best way to spent time !I have not been to a camping trip since I was 7…"_

"_Sure,why not?" a boy with black and yellow hair said as he strugged his shoulders, "But…wasn't Dark Edge one of the most dangerous forest?What if there is blood?" asked a maroon haired teen, "You are scared of blood?"Da Sha yan asked Bao as the golden eyed blader shook his head, "Not me,when Neptune sees blood ,she will turn into something like a vampire…BLOODTHIRSTY!"_

"_Don't worry ,remember that there is a solution to that…"_

"_I guess you are right…"_

"_I ll tell the other guys…but keep this a secret from the girls."_

"What happens if I become bloodthirsty?" Neptune asked as Gin stuffed the camping equipment into her bag. "Remember…there is a cure!"

After packing ,both girls went to Eos,the griffon roared as Neptune commanded it to go to Bao's opened her wings and flew .

And the chaos,has just begun…as the sky turned red on Dark Edge…the leaves rustle. As a creature edmerged from the ground …

It was HEADLESS…Blood drips from the edge of its entrails…

To be continued

**I ll like to thank Tiger Demon of Light to let me use Gin, like it or not…please review**

**Neptune~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hi again!Welcome to face two!**

**On with the story**

"Hi Neptune,Hi Gin!"Said Bao as Eos landed in the backyard. "And you too,Eos…"Bao said ,giving Eos a treat as the two girls hopped off the griffon's back. "Hi Gin,Hi Neptune,Hi Eos!"a silver haired teen said as his eagle swooped down to land on Eos's fore head , "Hi Tsubasa,"the girls said as they took their bags off the griffon.

Later…

"Who is taking care of eagle ?" asked Neptune as she stroke her pet's blue feathers. "Well,your sister is doing a little critter sitting for us…"Tsubasa said as they arrived at Venus's house,as they passed their pets to Venus,Neptune took Triton the therizinosaurus ,out from her baby dinosaur had put both his claws at his eyes,looking sadly at Neptune, "Don't worry..Triton,I ll be back soon.."Neptune said as Triton reluctantly joined the other pets.

At the dork…

A boy with short white hair glared at his watch, "What is taking them so long?"he asked a girl with violet hair. "Toby,I don't think they are here yet…"the girl said "They are taking to long!"Kyoya frowned, "I think I see them!"a girl with blue eyes said as she started to wave, "Hi,Kyoya,Hi Sandra,Hi Aurora,Hi Toby!" the dark magician called as she dragged the bag over her shoulders. "You know that the others had left and now are waitng at the island?"Kyoya said as he dragged the camping equipment,along with Sandra onto the motor boat.

The boat steered to life as it cut through the waters,forming ripples. Bao whispered to Toby, "I just hope my worst fear will not come through."as the boat moved forward.

As the group set foot on the island,they were greeted by another group, "Hey guys!"Ginka said as the teens got down from the boat.

Far way ,the headless creature dug it's decomposing hand into the ground, pulling out a bey that has begun to rust.A distance away ,a pair of eyes turned red,as the clouds shifted.

"We better set up a camp fire…"said Da Shayan as he held onto Ninel, an ebony haired girl as the group enter Dark Edge."It is getting cold…"Bao said as he placed an arm over Neptune as the group moved nearer and nearer to danger.

**I would like to thank Lavender Roses of Faith for letting me use Ninel,KyoyaxSandra for using Sandra and KazarinaIceAngel12 letting me use Aurora,like it or not,please review.**

**See you soon.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Back to the story**

"I 'm tired…"Ninel said as the group continued tracking ,deeper into Dark Edge. "Wish I can see Timberwolves…"Neptune said as Kyoya stared at the twelve year old, "Neptune ,there is no such things about Timberwolves ,Fang Leone and I will completely crush them!"

The other characters sweat dropped, wondering what a Timberwolf is.

As night falls,the group was stopped by Ginka, "Lets camp here."Ginka said as he pointed towards a cave, the group look inside,there were no animals living in it. "Ok…you guys can go pitch your tents while Da Shayan ,Kyoya and I go hunt."Bao said as he laid his equipment down ,grabbed three riffles, handing one to Kyoya and the other to Da Shayan. Three of them dashed out of the scene.

"Done!"Aurora said as she looked at her tent, the other girls also finished, Neptune easily used psychic to finish the work up.

"What is with her?"Gin asked as the dark magician crawled into her tent. "IDK,something is just odd…"

…

"We are back!"Kyoya said as he ,Bao and Da shayan each had a deer they caught from their hunt carried across their backs. "Ok,I ll cook."Toby said as Ginka looked into his bag,he had cute beady eyes, "My Dad forgot to give me my triple beef burger…"Everyone falls anime style.

Meanwhile at the WBBA,

"Ginka is out of my head…"Ryo said as he munched a triple beef burger.

Later…

"Deer meat is not as nice as I expected…"Sandra said as she accompanied Neptune back into the cave ,apparently they were the sleepiest of the group, "Good night you all."They said to the bladers as they went in.

Neptune is a vampire…,thought Bao as the rest of the group looked at him,Da shayan shifted himself, "You like Neptune ,don't you?"He asked the golden eyed boy. "Yaaaa…a bit,"Bao replied ,his face slightly turning pink.

"Everyone!"Sandra called,the bladers shifted their heads to look at the female blader. "What happen?" Kyoya asked, "Neptune…I …think… she's got sick.." "Now?!"Bao asked as he dashed into the cave, "I knew he liked Neptune."A brown haired female blader said to black haired male blader,he shrugged , "Hurry up,Sierre and Rex!"

In the cave,Neptune was drenched in sweat,panting, "Are you Ok?Ocean?"Ninel asked as the blue haired girl opened an eye,strangely,instead of purple it was yellow.

"I 'm scared…"She threw herself onto Bao,making Bao blush a little. "There…there…don't cry sweet heart…"Bao cooed, "Scared of what?"Sierre asked, "the Headless Blader…it is coming…"making Neptune shiver and so did the rest of the bladers. "THE HEADLESS BLADER?"

The headless beast had pulled itself up from the ground ,it's hands grabbed the rusty bey and cackled as the other bladers huddled together.

**Well thank you,showoffXD for Rex and AngelFromHeaven for letting me use Sierre**

**Like it or not,please review,till we meet again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Well I ll guess I will have to continue…**

"It all started…" Neptune whispered but Bao hushed her. "No time to explain…Toby do you have a map…?"Toby looked down at the ground, "Eeeehhh…thing is …I** Don't have one**…" "WHAT!" the group yelled as Toby scratched the back of his head, "You see …everyone who laid foot on this island … didn't come back…So no one ever created a map…"

"Now what are we going to do?" "Let's track back…"Da Sha Yan said as he hastily shoved the items into his bag. The sky turned crimson, the clouds had formed a evil looking face. Neptune shivered, grabbing onto Bao who changed quickly changed his expression.

Later …

"Let's go!No time to loose!" yelled Aurora as the group tracked into the forest . " Huh?" a glister caught Ginka's eye, "DUCK!" he yelled as an arrow shot pass, everyone ducked ,except for Bao, hitting him across his face, a gnash across his cheek. Blood oozed out, Bao winced in pain ,he gritted his teeth. "BAO!" yelled the group, "I'm ok…"he snarled, Neptune winced too, trying not to look at the gnash. "Someone !Cover her eyes!" yelled Ninel as other people ran towards the twelve year it was too late, Neptune's eyes were completely red,the group stepped back in fear as an evil aura rises from the now vampire girl, Bao looked , frightened , "Neptune…stop…it…" Bao cried ,fear had over token the pain. Neptune sniffed the air, showing her fangs before running into the bushes, in an instant, she disappeared from view. "Oh… no…Neptune…" Sandra said as she covered her mouth in fear, Kyoya bent over and rested an arm over her shoulder, Bao looked ,seeing that his worst nightmare had come through, tears trickled down his face and some into his wound, making it hurt more.

"**NEPTUNE!"**

**Me: I had this awesome idea of making Neptune run!HA!**

**Neptune behind me…**

**Me:Oooh…*BITES ME***


End file.
